Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (video game)
|genre = Rhythm |ratings = |website = http://miku.sega.jp/pjd/}} is a 2009 rhythm video game developed by Sega and Crypton Future Media. It is the first ''Project DIVA game in the series. The game was released in Japan on July 2, 2009 for the PlayStation Portable with no international release. The game makes use of Vocaloids, a series of singing synthesizer software, and the songs created with these Vocaloids, most notably the virtual diva Hatsune Miku who stars as the titular character of the franchise. It was first announced in 2008 when it was in development. Gameplay As the first game in the series, Project DIVA has a gameplay similar to that of the series, albeit without some of its current features. The game only features three difficulty modes (Easy, Medium and Hard) as opposed to the four difficulty modes of the series forgoing the Extreme difficulty, which was only added in its sequel. It also lacked main Diva Room features that were also only added in its sequel. Song List There are a total of 77 songs in the game, 36 which have standard rhythm games, 14 only found in Miku's Room but can be used in Edit Mode and 27 which can only be obtained by purchasing DLC from the PlayStation store. *Songs with a grey background are bonus songs in Miku's Room and Edit Mode and do not appear in Free Play. Downloadable content Sega released two packs of stand-alone downloadable game data for Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA each consisting of songs along with PVs and rhythm games created via the game's Edit Mode feature. Each DLC pack also includes song PVs viewable in high-quality polygon PVs akin to the high-definition visuals in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade and Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater, a playable digital minigame and special themes the player may customise their PlayStation Portable console with. The Edit Mode data for all the songs can also be imported over to Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd. Miku Uta Okawari The first DLC pack, , was released on 25 March 2010 where it featured nine songs sung by Hatsune Miku, a Hatsune Miku theme for the player's PSP and a digital platformer mini-game which follows the same visual style of the "*Hello, Planet" video uploaded by sasakure.UK on NicoNico. Motto Okawari, Rin, Len, Luka The second DLC pack was released on 1 July 2010 where similarly to the Miku Uta Okawari pack, it featured a total of 18 songs; two by Kagamine Len, seven by Kagamine Rin and nine by Megurine Luka with PVs and rhythm games created with Edit Mode. It also included two PSP themes (one with Rin and Len and the other with Luka) and a digital game based on the "Toeto" video uploaded by its author on NicoNico. ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater'' A companion software titled was released on 24 June 2010 for the PlayStation 3 digitally via the Japanese PlayStation Store. ''Dreamy Theater requires the PlayStation Portable with the original PSP game to be connected to the PS3 console via USB at all times to facilitate connectivity between the two devices, making Dreamy Theater more of a game add-on to the PSP game rather than a fully-fledged PS3 game. The content in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater is nearly identical to the PSP version of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA although the visuals of Dreamy Theater all use enhanced models (resembling those of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade) and are rendered in 720p high-definition, supporting an enhanced frame rate of 60 FPS. Dreamy Theater also gave new PVs to songs in the PSP version of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA which previously only had slideshows of fan artwork in display ("Ievan Polkka", "I'm Your Diva", "Electric Angel", "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" and "Requiem for the Phantasma"). It also featured a new playlist function which allows the player to construct playlists of multiple song PVs. The DLC Edit Mode gameplay data for the PSP version is also compatible with Dreamy Theater. Dreamy Theater also has support for PlayStation Trophies. However, the song "Sakura no Ame" was absent and the Miku Room feature was removed. Triva *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len are the only characters to have vocal responses in the results screen. *Every rhythm game in Free Play mode only had songs sung by Hatsune Miku. The only songs which featured other Vocaloids are the Rin and Len versions of "Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic" and "Song of Life" (which Hatsune Miku also sung her own version). *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater'' was released on the same date as the first release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade. *The song "Rain of Cherry Blossoms" is the only song from the PSP version of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA not to appear in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater nor in the first release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade for unknown reasons. They appeared to have been resolved by the release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd which the song makes its reappearance with a newly arranged PV. *In an early trailer for Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, the original PV of "Black★Rock Shooter" was shown, suggesting that the game was intended to feature this song with a playable rhythm game. This did not happen although "Black★Rock Shooter" was featured later for the first time in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F. **Another song titled was present in the trailer which suggests that the song was also going to be present in the game but was removed in development. References External links *http://miku.sega.jp/pjd/ - Official website *http://miku.sega.jp/dt/ - Dreamy Theater official website it:Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (video gioco) Category:Games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games *